witchclubalfeafandomcom-20200214-history
Phillip Allman
Phillip is the thrid oldest of the group, being at 13-years-old. He is also one of the main characters. Personality Profile Phillip is sweet, shy, calm, and loves plants of all kinds, he likes to experiment on them and enjoys life. Phillip is strongly connected to nature and loves helping people. He can be extremely cold at times, but he is very easy to get along with. He can also be very sensitive and always wants the best for his friends and everyone around. Phillip is the second most mature member of the W.I.T.C.H. Club. He also loves peace, happiness, and tranquility. Although he tries to hide his true feelings, his friends help and encourage him to share all his ideas with everyone.﻿ Phillip gets nervous easily but when the other W.I.T.C.H. Club kids are in trouble, he manages to stay calm and reasonable. At times, he doesn't know how to express himself, because he does not want to start fights. He is a diligent student at Alfea College and is cautious of his actions. Although, he can be insecure, his friends boost his self-esteem. Appearance ''﻿See also: ''Geoman's Wardrobe Civilian His Season 1 outfit is a purple long-sleeved shirt, black jeans, and white sandals. His season 2-3 outfit consists of a black t-shirt, dark blue jean shorts, and white sandals with black straps. His season 4 outfit is a black t-shirt with white trimming, blue shorts with black trimming in a floral print and black sandals, his bangs also have a blonde streak. Phillip.JPG|Phillip in Season 1 Winx Phillip's Winx outfit is primarily black in color, and consists of a sparkling black tank top with shorts of the same color, and ankle boots also the same color. A small purple colored and flower shaped necklace adorns around his neck, while light black sleeveless gloves compliment his arms. His wings are lime green. Charmix Phillip's Charmix is a large looped pin, with a black jewel, taking up most of his chest. His accessory is a light black shoulder bag with the kanji character for earth written on it. He earns it by finally telling Helen he likes her, something he had trouble with from the moment he met her. Enchantix His Enchantix is a black tank top with gray shorts, and peak green, above-the-elbow translucent gloves that are decorated with various pearl colored jewels, and gold butterfly wings with black outlining that are bejeweled with pear shaped and colored decorations. He dons black flip-flops. He is the fourth W.I.T.C.H. Club member to earn his Enchantix. His fairy dust vial is a black honey wand surrounded by a four petal flower. He earned his Enchantix after savng his brother, Ronnie, from a poisoned stream. Believix Phillip's Believix outfit is a black and purple, t-shirt, and black shorts. His wings are angel shaped and lined in black with flowers shaped lined in jade within, the bvackground of the wings is brown. He wears green and brown flower-themed wristbands on his wrists and below-the-knee black boots on his feet. Sophix Phillip's Sophix is a green and black leaf tank top with lime and veggie green shorts. He has leaf bracelets on his arms and wears black sandals. His wings are cyan and yellow with black borders. Lovix Phillip's Lovix is similar to his Believix outfit. His shirt is black and evolved into long sleeves with an apple green fluffy stripe across the top and matching armwarmers. He also wears blackberry black shorts with apple green fleece across the front of it and matchng boots. His wings are black and lavender with white jewels. Magical Powers and Mutant Abilities ﻿See also: Geoman's Spells Phillip has nature-based powers. Phillip often does not use as many offensive attacks as the other boys, but rater, he uses them for more strategic purposes. He can create binding vines and walls of vines, as well as blasts of flowers and pollen either as offensive attacks or for diversions. He can also control forests and has earth magic. In additon to this, he is able to hear the voice of nature speaking to him. He also has the mutant power of telekineses. As the fairy of nature, he can #Control plants, trees, grass, and their growth and structure #Shoot bolts of green (originally black) energy #Manipulate the earth and all related materials such as paper, wood, silt, minerals, crystal, gems, sand, mud, etc. #Create earthquakes #Create trenches #Levitate and throw rocks #The ability of green-speaking #Communicate the location of vegetation #Use rocks as shield #Use materials as armor #Slice through rock, stone, and steel with his bare hands #Teleport forms of earth-related materials #Sense and visualise people #Sense vibrations of the earth #Travel underground #Drag or sink people under the ground Curiosities #Favorite Food: ? #Favorite Color: Black #Favorite Hobby: ? #Favorite Pet: ? #Ideal Girfriend: Lauren #Best Friends: Matthew, Lee, Taylor, Joshua, Barrett, Heath, and Milo #Favorite Movies: ? #Loves: Hanging out with his friends #Hates: ? #Favorite Music: ? #Favorite Shoes: ? #Favorite Subject: ? #Favorite Spell: Flowers of the Wind #Catchphrase: "Mighty Morphin Power!" Transformation Sequences Winx First, he apepars on screen wearing his season 1 outfit, wtih his body tilted slightly, he raises his right hand to his head and then he crosses his arms. There is a right hand to his head and then he crosses his arms. There is a flash, then a close up of his neck, where his necklace appears. A trail of light then spins up his arms, one by one, forming his gloves. Finally, he spins upward, as a trail of purple flowers strike his back to form his wings, with a trail of black petals around his body as his outfit materializes, lands, and strikes his final pose while the black petals form the kanji character for earth. (0:12) Charmix First, Phillip appears from a gray cloud and he screams as he spins and his looped pin appears as he keeps twirl. He twirls twice and his shoulder bag appears after a white flash he strikes his final pose. (0:12) Enchantix First, black flower petals pass by causing the middle of his bangs to split itself in half. Next, his bangs fly upward. His bangs then get themselves streaked. Then, he spins around with sparkles covering his torse until his outfit appears on his body. Then, the chest is zoomed in on and flower petals circle around the arms until his gloves finally appear on his arms. As he's moving upward, he twirls around and petals circle around his feet to form his sandals. Lastly, he emerges from a giant flower with four of the petals turning into his wings. (0:38) Believix First, Phillip appears from his left side and black vines wrap around his upper body and turns into his black and purple t-shirt. Next, black vines with a flower-like pattern turn into his black shorts. Then, he runs off to the right and puts his right foot down, which has circles of sparkles around it. The sparkles turn into his boot. Phillip then comes up, tunrs his back and puts his left foot down, which sparkles circle around and turn into his other boot. Then, he turns around and his wings appear. Finally, Phillip spins around again and his whole body glows as he stretches out. He lands on his feet and strikes his final pose. (0:27) Sophix First, vines pull away to either side as Phillip does the same with his hands. His face is briefly shown, then the camera cuts to a black flower opening up to reveal Phillip fully clothed and winged in his Sophix. (0:09) Lovix First, Phillip twirls around once and dematerializes into snow. There is a flash, and Phillip twirls in the opposite direction, striking his final pose in his Lovix. (0:12) Black Ranger First, Phillip appears in a giant open morpher and calls out "Mastodon!" Then, the rest of his body appears as the morpher disappears. The sequence then resumes with him floating around surrounded by black flowers. He blows flower petals out of the palm of his hands and in a flash of light, he appears with his ranger outfit on and a Mastodon with an open mouth appears and its head covers Phillip's head to form his helmet. There is a close up of his right eye and light swirls into a ball and bursts with Phillip jumping out of it. There is a flash of light and he strikes his final pose. Gallery Image4.jpg|Doll Artwork Category:Characters